


A Tear for the Vulnerable

by KindOfASorcerer



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Christian Character, Daniel Marlowe deserves a second chance, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Not Beta Read, Religious Guilt, as we forgive them that trespass against us and stuff like that, or 03x05 (doesn't matter), takes place after 03x04, they just deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfASorcerer/pseuds/KindOfASorcerer
Summary: This happens after season 3 episode 4 (maybe during the fifth), after Hilary Franklin broke off the engagement with Leonard, and Sidney's gone.





	A Tear for the Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I watched s03e04, and I didn't think about publishing it, but yesterday one of my friends talked about jazz and Sidney Bechet, and she pronounced his name "Beckett", which reminded me of this.  
> If you notice any mistakes or typos, please let me know.  
> The title's from Avicii's Waiting for love.

Leonard froze when he saw him.

Daniel was standing by the table holding an envelope with Leonard’s name written on it – so beautifully compared to Leonard’s illegible handwriting.

“I’ve just brought you the photographs. I know you don’t want to see me.”

Leonard didn’t answer. He didn’t know how. He just stood there, on the other side of the room. Perhaps he should be mad at this man, who broke his heart into unrepairable pieces, but he wasn’t. He stopped being mad a long time ago.

“Congratulations on your engagement. Miss Franklin is a very nice woman,” Daniel said, smiling. But the smile seemed forced and his eyes were hollow.

“Indeed, she is,” Leonard answered, because it was true. He enjoyed her company like very few others’.

“Well,” Daniel said uncomfortably breaking the silence. Leonard didn’t dare to look him in the eye. “I should leave now. I only brought the pictures… I hope you’ll be very happy with her.”

The photographer put on his hat, turned around, and as he reached for the doorknob, Leonard realised – he realised, he had forgiven this man a long time ago. Not because it is his Christian duty, but because he knows Daniel regretted it deeply, he saw everything in that pair of maroon eyes: sorrow, regret, guilt, repentance even, and that he thinks, he is not worthy of Leonard’s trust anymore.

“She broke off our engagement” Leonard said hastily, desperately trying to stop him from leaving.

Daniel stopped in the movement, turned back and looked at him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said and he seemed honest. ”What happened?”

“I told her I didn’t want to marry her,” Leonard whispered, but continued loudly. “I’m useless on my own, and now Sidney’s gone as well! I can’t deal with all this.” He paused.” If the archdeacon learns about that, I’ll never be a vicar. If he knew how I feel... That I am a–” He stopped glancing at Daniel, his eyes crying for help. “I can’t even say it out loud! I’m such a fool!”

He felt something in his eyes blurring his sight and a soft touch on his hands. He looked up to see Daniel’s gleaming eyes.

“You are not a fool, Leonard,” he said softly. “You’re the most intelligent person I know. And I met some people, who thought the world if themselves, but they weren’t half as bright as you are.”

Leonard felt a tear rolling down his cheek, so he tried to force a smile on his face, but it disappeared quickly.

“I wanted to marry you, not her,” He said it quickly, before he could take it back. The surprise on Daniel’s face didn’t escape his notice. “And I know it’s impossible” he added hastily. ”Not just because it’s a sin or illegal, but because you wouldn’t choose me. You can find anyone in a minute! Someone who is not weak and a coward like I am! Even children scare me! I wasn’t even brave enough to take my own–”

Suddenly he stopped. Daniel’s lips touched his, making him mute and he winced, tried to pull away, but then he felt something he has never felt before. It felt as though a million fireworks were blown up inside him, while a pleasant warmth spread through every inch of his body.

He knew that something so miraculous has to be His creation, that the Lord wouldn’t have made him this way if feeling this was as wrong as people say it is. He leant into the kiss, his hands gripping Daniel’s shirt, who wrapped his arms carefully around him.

He had no idea, how much time has passed, but he ran out of breath. Daniel must have felt the same way, because he slowly pulled away, lifted one of his hands up to Leonard’s neck, stroking the flushed cheek with his thumb.

“You are not a coward, you know? Not many people would have stood up to the archdeacon like you had.” Daniel tried to reassure him.

Leonard let his shirt go wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist instead. As he looked him in the eye, he was sure he meant what he said. He murmured a hardly audible ’Thank you’ and laid his head on the photographer’s broad shoulder.

“I’ll wait for you this time, if you want me to.” Daniel whispered in his ears stroking his dark hair comfortingly.

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” Leonard replied determined. ”I just need you not to betray my trust again.”

“I promise I won’t ever do that. I would swear to something, but you know this means much more to me. I already…”

“What the Dickens!” They heard Mrs. M’s piercing voice behind their back, and though they immediately sprung apart, Leonard is afraid it is too late. Mrs. M looked rather shocked.

“I told him about Miss Franklin,” Leonard said, defending themselves, though he knew, he was a miserable liar. “Mr. Marlowe was kind enough to offer me his consolation.”

He raised his eyes to Mrs. Maguire, who didn’t seem to be convinced. She arched her eyebrows glaring at Daniel with mistrust. Leonard suspected he wouldn’t be alive if Mrs. M arrives a few minutes earlier. And as he looked at her, he would have sworn, she knew. She must have figured it all out. Why did he think he can keep anything in secret from her?

“Well, then,” she said eventually. “Why are you just standing there, Leonard? Give the man a cup of tea! Is this the kind of hospitality you’ve been learning from me?”

Leonard was startled.

“Of course, Mrs. M,” he said, heading to the kitchen nervously. He looked back to see Daniel’s gentle smile, which calmed him immediately.

“I need to go to visit someone,” she said out loud, so Leonard could hear it as well. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

“You just came back,” Leonard frowned. “Where are you going?”

“That is none of your concern,” she said, grabbing her bag. A second later she stormed off, the door slammed shut behind her.

They were left alone, sitting in the garden next to each other, with a nice cup of tea in their hands and Daniel’s arm around Leonard’s shoulder. They were talking for ours – Mrs. M did not return as she promised – and they still had things left to say. Their tea was cold, but heating it seemed like a waste of their time spent together. Leonard was babbling about the importance of Victor Hugo’s early work, and Daniel was listening, his eyes glowing brightly, and Leonard highly doubted he was that interested in the subject.

“Am I boring you?” He asked finally.

“I could listen to you all day,” Daniel answered, smiling. He squeezed Leonard's hand gently, and asked him: “Would you come with me to Brighton this time?”

“Yes,” Leonard replied, sipping his tea. “When?”

“Whenever you want.”


End file.
